Speak No Evil, Speak Not At All
by Building Dreams
Summary: Burnout, a rogue, escaped from Cybertron and crashed into Earth years ago. Now, he has been doing his best to hide from the Decepticons, in fear that he will be dragged back into their ranks. Though, it's just a little hard when you have a charge to worry about.
1. Drag Race

**I know, you've read sooooo many stories with OC's. But could you please give me a chance? Thank you!**

* * *

Sounds of revving engines echoed throughout the backstreet, and the only source of light came from flickering lamp posts towering above. Crowds of high school junior and seniors alike dotted the place, all waiting for one thing they came to see: drag racing. It is illegal, many of them know, but to watch cars speeding down the street was exciting, but even more for the drivers. The force holding you back as you top speed of 150 mph, the slide of the turns, and the joy of winning. The attention and praise from others was sufficient enough for the drag racers.

From the darkness of the night, a black mustang strolled up into the back street. As it entered the little light given, details varying from the slightest scratch to the imperial blue designs could be seen. It's midnight black finish worn and scratched, the silver rims beginning to rust. Other racers and the bystanders began to laugh and holler. What was such a car, so poorly taken care of, doing there?

Inside, beyond the dark tinted windows of the car, a girl sat buckled in the driver's seat. Her hands fidgeted, in her thoughts sang a tune, slowing inhaling and exhaling, all of which were failing calming her down.

"You'll be fine, just leave the driving to me," spoke a male voice. An insignia, engraved into the middle of the wheel, glowed and flashed in sync with the voice.

The girl only nodded, but she was still nervous. It wasn't about winning the race at all, she was nervous about his driving. Sometimes, he just never knew when to give up and the end resulted in him having some form of injury. And getting her guardian to sit down and let her fix said injury was like trying to drag a cat to water. But she couldn't blame him, repairs hurt just as much as sustaining the wound itself.

She put on a bulky black jacket, rolling up her hair in a tight bun before placing a matching black racers helmet over her head. Next, she put on gloves to hide her thin, delicate hands that then relaxed back on the steering wheel. Wearing these things, no more did the girl look young and feminine, but more hefty and more like a young man.

There was a reason for this.

The mustang drove up alongside the other drivers, only to earn another round of laughter. Though, the bystanders shut up once the car pumped the gas pedal and its engine roared, purring until it became silent again.

A senior strolled up to the car window, knocking on it lightly. The dark tinted window rolled down, just barely enough for the senior boy to see the helmet and a part of the visor.

"This is a pay to play race, minimum is fifteen dollars. Don't have the cash, go home," he said. The girl slipped a fresh, crisp twenty-dollar bill - the last of her money - through the window and handed it to the senior.

"Keep the change," spoke the male voice from earlier. As stated before, there was a reason that the girl disguised herself as she did. Do you understand now? If not, more will be explained.

The senior smirked and took the twenty-dollar bill, placing it in the pile with the rest of the fees - of which would all be given to the winner.

As the signal for the race to begin was set, the girl took off her helmet and looked at the dash.

_Drive safe, _she mouthed to him.

"I'm not keeping any promises. Now, get your helmet back on," the voice from earlier spoke again.

She did as told, rolling her eyes under the dark visor. Her guardian truly was stubborn and it was best not to argue with him. But that was because he only cared for her safety and well-being. Suddenly, a pistol was shot and the racers - including the mustang - gunned it off, only to be soon joined by a red Aston Martin.

Not good for the racers. Not good for anyone at all.

Though, the girl and her partner were unaware of the dangers and focused on the race. As her guardian sped passed one racer, she thought about things. About her past and how she came to know this mustang, her guardian. The least of all things to happen to her, and yet they did. What bittersweet memories...

* * *

**Okay...so, how was it? Want to tell me? Review please!**


	2. Memories I

**Alright...looks this story was given a chance, which is great! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Warning, this chapter's rating is T**

* * *

The mustang swerved at a sharp turn, almost nearly sideswiping the nearest driver. The sudden movement caused the teen girl to sink back into her seat, being held down by an invisible force. As her guardian passed by one racer that she recognized from school, her thoughts began to drift back to the first time she had encountered her guardian...

* * *

Pain, burn. Those were the first two things she realized when she woke up in the hospital bed. Her eyes fluttered open to a bright light. Was she dead? A soft beep in the background told her otherwise. She squinted, her gaze fixing on a dotted a ceiling, patterned as if someone had glued little dark blue, purple, and deep red fuzzies against a pale blue piece of cardboard.

Her eyes adjusted themselves to the light and she realized the she was in a hospital room. Her eyes wandered and she notified each thing in the room: a monitor checking her pulse rate, counters filled with medical supplies ranging from needs to cotton swabs, a sink with hand soap, a few chairs, and a small TV hooked up across the room. She looked across from her and found a pen and notepad, a remote for the TV, a glass of water, and a clipboard filled out with information.

She looked down at herself and saw that she had been changed into a hospital gown. Her soft bed had been spread out with clean white sheets, and her pillows gave support to her neck - which at the moment really hurt. The young girl tried to sit up, but a sudden jolt of pain caused her to fall back into her bed.

Once more she stared at the ceiling, trying to recall the events that had happened to her before she fell unconscious. _Think, just think. What happened? _She thought. After some pondering, memories started to replay before her eyes.

She remembered. Everything. Her parents, yet again, were arguing. But this time it was different. Instead of slinking off to her room as usual, she was dragged into the middle of it. It was like playing monkey-in-the-middle, only this time trying to catch harsh words instead of a ball or bean bag. Finally, the argument stopped when she broke down crying, begging them to stop. Immediately, her mother wrapped her in embrace, apologizing and comforting her. Though, her father's reaction was entirely different.

He stormed off, slamming the door that led into the garage - or, as he called it, the man cave. Next late afternoon, he finally came out calm as if the nothing had ever happened. He dragged them both out to the car, insisting that they got out for a drive for some _family time. _

The father took them out for a drive, a _long _drive. He kept driving, away from civilization, people, everything. If there were every such a place beyond no where in the desert of New Mexico, that was where they were. Why would her father being driving out this far? Her answer came quick.

He started to slow down and swerve the side of the road. Her mother gave him a look, somewhere in between confusion and question. With the flick of his wrist, the car engine started to smoke, small flames beginning to flicker. Her mother saw this and quickly ran for her buckle, but only to be grabbed and twisted by the enormous hand of her father.

Said man used his free hand and swatted her mother with the back of his hand, earning a cry of pain in response.

"S-stop..." Another hit.

"Please..." A punch to the face.

"Why...?" A jab to the side of her neck, rendering her unconscious.

"NO!" the teen cried out, unbuckling her seatbelt and lashed out at him before he could send another blow to her mother's already damaged self. She balled up one of her hands and smashed down on his wrist. Her father cringed and hollered out in pain, clinging his now broken joint.

She instantly regret what she had down when her father sent a cold-stone glare at her, his dark brown eyes burning like the fire like the engine. He grabbed her by her throat and gave a slight squeeze. She growled, but it sounded more like a whimper. The squeeze gradually grew stronger, crushing her throat further and further.

She would have been choked to death if her father hadn't seen how much the flames grew. He glanced back at her, his dark eyes seeming red as the light of the fire bounced off them. He smirked and threw the girl back into the back seat, causing her to hit her head hard.

The man opened the door and sprung from his seat, making a dash for it. But, having been in the car inhaling smoke fumes caused his to pass out from lack of oxygen. Meanwhile, his daughter was having trouble keeping herself concious. Her world spun around, the fire turned into liquid, the black of the night swirled into the mixutre. She stumbled over to the passenger door, her shaking hands unlocking it and forced it open. She leaned outwards and rolled out of the car. She continued to roll untill she was several feet from the car.

Just stay awake. Just stay awake. She repeated to herself over and over, in fear that if she slipped into darkness, her father would find her and she would never wake up after that. Though, her body was forcing her, demanding her to close her eyes. She stared up at the night sky and no stars were shining. She felt hopeless. That this was her end. Though, just before her vision faded a blurr of blue and violet looked down at her. And, she didn't know why, but seeing that made her feel hopeful again...

A slight jiggle of a door knob startled her from her thoughts. The girl looked towards the door and saw two men walk into the room, one of them she immediately recongized as a doctor.

"Ah, Alexandra, I see that you are awake," the doctor said as he walked up to the side of the bed.

The girl, Alexandra, opened her mouth to respond. A small croak came from her and immense pain came right after. She tried to speak again, but no sound came out. Nothing at all.

* * *

**Review please!**


	3. Memories II

**Here's the third chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

She tried to speak again, but the sharp pain came once more and instead of words, the utterly gruesome croak sounded, as if something were dying. Her eyes widen, her breaths shortened. A drop of sweat ran down the side of her forehead, and yet she shivered. She heaved herself up to sit upright, despite the sting she felt coming from her burns and bruises. Her form curled up and she hugged herself, burying her head into her knees.

Why did it hurt to speak? Why did it hurt when she even tried? The memories replayed all over again, dancing a horror film in her mind. Her answer was revealed when she remembered her father's hands wrapped around her throat slowly choking her...crushing it...Tears streamed down her face, even more when her sobs were the same croak before and nothing more.

"How did she end up like this?" the man questioned the doctor, speaking in a low voice.

"I do not know. I am just as confused as you are," the doctor replied in the same tone, "Burns I expected from a car set aflame, but a crushed throat? The chances of that happening is slim."

"Zero. The car was just parked on the side of the road," he corrected. "No dents, no tire marks. It just caught fire."

The doctor remained silent, unable to make a reply. The man peered over at the girl who still was silently crying. He recalled the events of the disaster that he had seen, though it still puzzled him how it could have all made the human femme mute. It was just a fire...was it? He thought harder, trying to grasp every detail that he could remember...

* * *

He drove down the road, obviously going above the speed limit. But, the mustang didn't have to worry about being pulled over. It was beyond the middle of no where in the desert as what the humans dubbed it as "New Mexico." Humans, the organics that were the dominant kind of the planet designated as "Earth." The designations they came up with were as odd as themselves, but they were complete opposites compared to his own kind. While the organics were flesh, they were made of metal. In size, the organics were insects...or were they - his own kind - giants? It all depended on a point of view. Another major difference was what they fueled on. He and others like himself refueled themselves on energon, while the organics fed on plants and other fleshlings that dwelled on the planet as well.

The thought of that made the mustang shudder. It sickened him down to his very spark how the humans could feed and spill the blood of other things. It grossed him out. He knew because he ran over plenty of those so-called critters, having him to scrap off the road kill later. He was so lost in thought that he didn't catch his speed raising as he continued racing down the empty highway.

Gradually, in the distance, appeared two little bright dots glowing through the starless, dark night. The bright dots grew closer each moment as his speed unknowingly raised. Soon enough, the dots appeared to tail lights to a car up ahead, and moving at a rather slow pace. It was not a problem, though.

As he approached the car clearly driving under the speed limit, he swerved into the next lane before he would make impact with the human vehicle. A sudden eruption of flames startled the mustang, causing him to sway off the road before swerving to a halt to stop him from flipping. Flames soared as a loud boom echoed throughout the barren wasteland. The explosion made him shudder, reminding him of harsh memories that he wished to forget...But now was not the time to be reminiscing.

He revved up his engine, his headlights piercing the blackness ahead of him. He slowly inched back up to the road, though keeping a fixed gaze on set afire vehicle. He saw one organic passed out far ahead, having abandoned and run from the vehicle. A smokescreen of dust from the side of the vehicle that could not be seen caught his attention.

It was nothing. It was nothing...But he couldn't force himself to move on. He ran a check over his scanners. Nothing. The highway? Empty. The human up ahead? Still passed out. Good.

Easily, the mustang transformed, metals shifting in seconds to reveal the being in disguise. His black finish blended in with the night surrounding him, the imperial blue barely standing out against it. If any light shed on him, you would see the many scratches slashed across his armor. His violet optics faintly glowed, mixing in with the brightness of the same imperial blue lining the rims of his optics.

The being slowly walked past the burning vehicle, careful of where he stepped as he didn't want to squish anything and have to scrape it off later. Several feet away from the car, what the mech saw made his optics widen. A human femme, no doubt, and a youngling he presumed, lay on the dusty ground, burned with dark bruises, around her neck especially.

He approached the girl, only to stop and stiffen when her head turned, her barely open eyes meeting his own optics. For a moment, he could see the pain and fear that floated through her eyes. Though, the sight was quick as the human femme's eyelids closed. Minutes past and he wondered if the human had died, but the slow rising and falling of her chest told him otherwise.

In the back of his processor, something was telling him to leave. But a wretched feeling in his spark told him if he did, he would regret his choice. Within minutes, his spark won his internal war against his mind - though a part of him wish he could just get up and leave. He sighed as he gently scooped up the limp human into his servos, carrying back up to the road. The flames coming from the car had dimmed some, but still shone brightly as he passed the vehicle.

He continued walking, carrying the girl in one servo, until coming upon the other human that had passed out far ahead from the burning car. The expression on the face of the human mech made the transformer think twice about picking him up. A twisted smile was plastered on the human's face, his eyebrows furrowed, a look that he had seen many times before. Though, seeing a bent and rather broken looking wrist confirmed the decision to gather up the other organic.

From there, the being transformed back into a mustang, placing the unconscious organics in the backseat and buckled in. Before he pressed the gas pedal to speed forward to the nearest medical facility - a hospital, was it called? - he reminded himself that the humans could wake up any second. And riding in the backseat of an unknown car without a driver would surely cause them to panic...which he really didn't want.

What could he do? He pondered before an idea came to him. He went through his processor HUB before finding the specific program he needed. Suddenly, a image fizzled into existence, appearing in the driver seat. All appeared well until his holoform static, a glitch having activated as well along with the program. Nothing appeared to be wrong until the mustang's holofom looked into the rearview mirror and saw that his eyes were purple lined with imperial blue. He tried to revert them back to inverted colors, but the image would just glitch again.

"Scrap..." He looked around the inside of his true form for anything he could use to cover his eyes. He turned around, facing the humans and to see that the older one had a pair of dark...sunglasses? Whatever. They would cover his eyes in the meantime. He took them and unfolded the ends before placing them over his eyes. Good, now he appeared human.

His holoform pressed on the gas pedal and sped off, or at least it appeared so as his true form did the driving.

* * *

That is what he remembered. He drove the humans here, the hospital. While doctors took them in to provide them with medical attention, he downloaded the Earth language, English, into his processor from the world wide web so that he could communicate with the humans. Since then, he has stayed - waiting to hear for an explanation on what caused the human femme's throat to be crushed. But, not even the doctors could provide him an answer to that.

Another sobbing croak that escaped from the human girl took the man away from his thoughts. She was still curled up, head buried in her knees to block the sight of her crying. That wretched feeling from earlier came back to him as he watched. He cringed when he heard another croak come from her, and it must have been painful as he saw her wince not a moment after.

Why did everything happening have to remind him? The flames first and now the youngling had a crushed throat. A sigh escaped from him as he pulled up one of the few chairs meant for visitors by the bed. He slowly, gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, which made her jump.

The girl stared at the man with her shiny eyes, a few tears sliding down her face. He looked back at her, the sunglasses he had taken earlier blocking out his violet, concerned own set of eyes.

"Everything is going to be all right, okay?" He reassured, his hand that rested on her shoulder rubbing it comfortingly. She gave a slight nod in response, relaxing a little at the given comfort. Though, she stiffened again when the sounds of yelling and loud bickering came from outside the door and down the hall from the room...

* * *

**Hmm...I wonder what is going to happen next...Actually, I do know, but that is for me to only know and for you fellow reader to find out! **

**Want to find out? Keep reading :) **

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
